minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Steve 1
"Today, the silent assassin is about to come out! OUR VERY FIRST AGENT STEVE GAME!!!!"-Magmacore Development mentioned about their first Agent Steve game. Agent Steve 1 is the first game of the Agent Steve series created by Magmacore Development. The main and the secondary protagonist is Agent Steve and Steve. Game's details Rating: Blood, Violence, Action, Shooting, Intense, Strong Language, Sexual Themes Required Age: 18 or above Release Date: 14 July 2008 (on PC); 19th October 2012 (on PlayStation 2) Developer/Publisher: Magmacore Development and Mojang Designer(s): Marx422, Withersoul 235 and Exo Sanford Latest version(s): 1.7.7 Mode(s): Single-player and Multi-player. Writers: ExoSanford, WitherSoul325 and FeralG5 Available on: Steam (PC), PlayStation 2 Platforms: Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 Engine: Unity 3D Sponsored By: Mojang and IO Interactive Sequel Withersoul 235, the game company's founder and owner has announced that there would be Agent Steve 2 which is the sequel to this game in 19 January 2009. Which will have different gameplay, difficulties, different characters and different options. It's also took place in the same universe as Agent Steve 1. In 25 November 2009 the game was released on the PC, which can be bought on the official website for $15.50. Due to the game's contents, the company said that the fans must be 18 years old or above to play the game. To prevent cheating kids from secretly downloading it, the data of the e-mail address determine his age, preventing the download if not mature. There's also a program to prevent it to be downloaded via BitLord. Remastered version Withersoul 235 has decided to remake the game to make it more realistic, bloody and more violence. So the game and its remastered version game shares the same story and characters. But with different graphics, settings and gameplay. In June 19 2012 the remastered version of Agent Steve 1 has been released to PC and PS3, it can be bought on the official website and can be ordered on the PlayStaion's apps. Soundtrack(s) The game's soundtracks were composed and scored by Sean Hodges and published alongside the game and can be bought on the official Magmarecore Development's website. # Madness: Project Nexus (main menu soundtrack) # Advanced Stealth # Venom # Big Boss # Snake on the Heaven # Abrogation # New Generation # Death # Running Man # Silent Assassin # Bounty Hunter # Agent 999 # Silent's Awakening # Last Fantasy # Frozen Sky # Nemesis # Final Burst # H-I-T-M-A-N # The Memory (Boss Fight) # Until Dawn # O' Death (credits song) # Salvation Closing (Easter Egg) # The Day Before (Easter Egg) Main and Side Missions Main missions: # The Beginning of You # Training Day # Meeting # Assembly # First Stealth # First Target # Science gone wrong # Crafting # Explosions # The Hunt # Sniping the Guy # Assassination # Fight versus Flight # Defend Steve's Family # Names are for friend # The enemy of my enemy is my friend # Battle between war and war # Codename 666th # Your legacy # First Boss # Absolution # Prison Break # Interrogation # Herobrine # Angel versus Demon Side Missions: # Lost # Help the Old man # Donation # Bounty for You # Your wallet has been stolen! # Take him down, now # Sir, yes sir! # The artist # Photographer # Run with Jelly from the pedophile. Characters (Section is not finished yet!) Agent Steve: The main protagonist. He is a skilled, silent and deadly assassin. Steven Bermont: Secondary protagonist and he created his successful clone known as "Agent Steve". He is a miner, a skilled combatant, scientist and an archer. Christopher Mac-Davis: The support character, he is a builder and Steve's main informant Levi Jolly: The main antagonist, he is the leader of the Spanish Mafia known as "The Clock". He works for the head of the organisation ZOMBIE. Mr Jinx: The secondary antagonist, he is Levi's right hand man. Ashley Bruno: Support character and she is Steve's wife. Butler: The support character and works for Steve as his butler. Agent Silent: The supporting character and he is Steve's second clone. He is also a silent assassin like his older brother Agent Steve. Five maids: The support character and they work for Steve as his maids. The Clock gangsters: They are main antagonist and they are notably members of The Clock, who attacked Steve's family. Levi's employer: A minor antagonist. He is the anonymous head of ZOMBIE and Levi's employer. Steven trained Agent Steve very well. He taught him how to survive in the battlefield and how to dodge any incoming attacks. Agent Steve, in just a week later, had improved his speed, agility and fighting combat. Then, Steven taught him how to stealth. Agent Steve, had improved his stealth. In just a week later. After that, Agent Steve was given a task by his creator, Steven Bermont. Trivia * This game supposed to have another protagonist as stated by the game developer before it released, however, the game developer decided to cancel it. 1 * 2 soundtracks such as Salvation Closing and The Day Before are an easter eggs. These two soundtracks could only be played if the player turned on a radio in the ground floor kitchen in the mission Assassination. After the Salvation Closing is finished it will automatically play The Day Before. The game developer had confirmed that these two are just an easter egg. 2 * In mission 11, if you stay idle while sniping the target, you'll hear something. Which is very unclear and has static sounds. And you can hear someone talking, likely to be: "It is good, isn't it?" this is reference to the Big Boss when he is about to die in Metal Gear Solid 4. * In mission 13, if you stand still in front of the enemy's mansion and not doing anything for 1 minute, Agent Steve would shake his right hand slightly. * In mission 7, in Steven's office, you can see a poster which has Solid Snake on it. It is likely that Steven Bermont is a fan of the Metal Gear Solid. The game developer had confirmed that Steven is actually a fan of Metal Gear Solid, this is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid. 3 Reference(s) 1 Exo Sanford on MCD website's forum: "Well, this game supposed to have another protagonist. Which the third playable character is female. But, Wither had cancelled that. I'm not very sure why he wanted to cut that." 2 Withersoul 235 on MCD website's forum: "Most people keep asking us about two hidden soundtracks. You mean Salvation Closing and The Day Before right? They are just an...... hidden easter egg." 3 Withersoul 235 on MCD website's forum: "Haha, you guys may have found the poster in Steven's office. Right? Lol, he's actually a fan of this. So do we :P!" Category:Fanfictions